When All Hades Breaks Loose
by livinlikemeforever
Summary: -Title undecided- I'm Nataliya Reynolds. 15, a klutz, mistake, a misfit, a demigod. Look, Zeus knows how or why your here, but, if you're reading this right now, be prepared to be attacked by a hydra or drakon. My advice? Run away as fast as you can. I'm Naive. FIRST STORY.
1. The rescue

I have updated the first chapter! There were a few grammatical errors. And I worked out a few kinks. Sorry for the awkward spacing.

I do not own anything you recognize.

* * *

"Come and save her Nataliya. Come try and save her." The laugh was harsh and cold.

I woke up dazed and on the floor, next to my bed, still wearing the rumpled clothes from the day before, of the apartment that me and my sister shared. We lived alone, just the two of us. Margaret, who was our legal guardian had once lived with us and then one day out on business and- lets just say, she wasn't returning.  
Someone was poking my cheek. I turned to see a freckled face and large blue eyes under a curtain of blonde hair that was my 10 year old sister.  
"Avery?" I croaked.  
She giggled. "You were talking in your sleep again." She said solemnly. "Was it the same dream?"  
Should I tell her? Yes, it was the same dream but it would scare her- the giant that bore down over me, the terrifying cold mirthless eyes, the ugly teeth, and the odor-it was traumatizing. I had been dreaming about it for so long. Something big was going to happen. I could feel it.  
"No." I lied swiftly "Hey Avery, what time is it?"  
"6:31 A.M. June first (A/N Insert current year. In my case, it'll be 2012.)2012."  
June first, June first- what was on June First?  
'The last day of school, dummy!' the know it all voice said in my head.  
Of course. The last day of school. This is a happy day. Be happy, Nat. Or at least make a show of it for Avery.  
"Great!" I half-heartedly grinned.  
My hair was a scrambled mess, but I tied it up. Afterward, I put on the 'Hawkins Academy For the Troubled' uniform (The uniform is dang a blouse tucked into a dang skirt.),I shoved my worn jacket into my backpack and I walked Avery to the Grade school across the street.  
Then, I met up with my best friend Mavis and walk to school with him.  
A word about Mavis Connelly before he says something stupid and you misjudge him. He's funny, a good listener and a good talker. Under pressure, he will tell you whatever you want to know. He knows all my secrets before I know them and I know all of his. With disheveled dark red hair and brown eyes. But on top of all that, he has three things that no one else knows. Dyslexia, ADHD and a craziness for sugary things. Wait. Make that four. He knows about what happened. How Margaret had died.  
She died about a month ago, and Mavis and I are the only people that know about it. Margaret was the legal guardian of me and Avery. She got caught in a car crash while she was away for business. I've been scraping along enough money to support Avery and I in food and water. I haven't paid school tuition in about 3 months and I can't afford to pay the bills. Avery doesn't know, and I wish I could keep it like that. I was planning to tell her after school.  
Then, out of the blue, appear Jetta White and Emma Black (cliché, right?), the cheerleading co-captains, popular snoots probably had come to sneer at my combat boots or converse and flash what Mavis claims to be "scary attempted flirtatious smiles." God, I swore they weren't human.  
"Hey, Mavis!" Jetta and Emma said together, batting their eyelashes, flipping their long hair. I think I might've barfed a bit.  
I stand behind the two chicks and make gagging gestures and Mavis laughs.  
"Hello ladies." He says, flashing a grin.  
"Come on Mavis. Let's go before their dumbness rubs off on you or me." I muttered, then, he smirks. I drag him all the way to the grand doors in the entrance.  
A bell rang. First period began. The jocks flicked Mavis' ear, and called him a dork. Before I said anything though, The teacher began talking.  
"Hello class." Says our English teacher, Ms. Teras in that raspy voice of hers. "Today, you will work on your projects on proper grammar and parts of speech. Ms. Reynolds, Mr. Johnson, Ms. White and Ms. Black, I would like to speak to you."  
I glare at Mavis with an expression that clearly says, "Don't you dare tell her anything."  
He looks puzzled, Jetta and Emma were Teras' favorite students, even though they didn't care to listen or to learn. The only thing that Teras has ever called me and Mavis out for is when we do something the slightest bit wrong. Why would we be called out with Jetta and Emma?  
On the way out of the room, I notice something. 2 girls, one with blonde hair and the other with blue eyes and 2 guys with Black hair are Staring straight at us with urgent expressions.  
Once we were in the hall, Teras led us into the gym. It was usually empty this time of day.  
"What did we do wrong-?" I started, only to be cut off by a hissing sound coming from Ms. Teras, Jetta and Emma.  
They began to transform.  
Ms. Teras' beady eyes glowed red and turn less beady until they were almond shaped, her silvery hair turning into a dark blonde then flickering to a mane of fire, her wrinkled skin turned smooth, then turned a waxy, paper white. Her legs were turning into a pair of donkey's legs, she kicked off her shoes. She had hooves. She smiled, revealing two sharp fangs.  
Jetta's and Emma's brown and blonde hair flickered to dancing flames, their eyes were dark red, their skin turning pale, their legs turning into a donkey's hindquarters, the feet turning to hooves, their smiles were fanged.  
The three monsters shifted from beautiful girls to terrible beasts. This disorientated me and I start backing away slowly.  
"WHAT THE CRAP IS GOING ON?" Yelled a horrified Mavis.  
That was when the gym entry doors burst open and out came the 4 people that were staring at us at the classroom.  
"Those are empousa, the servants of Hecate!" shouted the girl with blonde hair. That was when she drew a knife. The taller guy with the black hair and green eyes drew for a moment what looked like a pen that he clicked but then was a sword. The guy with the dark hair drew a short, black sword. The girl drew a spear.  
"What the- !"  
"WHAT? THEY LOOK LIKE VAMPIRES WITH DONKEY-"  
"It's not nice to talk about the legs!" snarls Ms. Teras.  
"WAIT- WHAT? KELLI? I KILLED YOU THOUGH!" shouts the tall guy with the black hair.  
"I reformed! But while I was in the abyss, reduced to dust, I realized, my mistress was blind. Her lord was weak and was conquered by his own host! I have reformed. I have a new patron. And I am stronger than ever." Ms. Teras- Kelli- hissed.  
"I was hoping you'd be a slow reformer." The black haired dude muttered.  
"Well your mistress is reforming too. I killed her." Growled the blonde.  
"Enough talk. Let's eat." Jetta Grinned. She snaps her fingers and the walls caved in.  
The girl charges at Kelli and slashes her knife at her. Kelli dodges and whips out claws and waves them around. Green eyes runs at Kelli too and almost runs a sword through her. But she seemed to know what was coming and slashed at him.  
The other girl flings her spear at Jetta, but narrowly missed and whipped out a knife. Dark-haired skull guy ran at Emma and they began to fight.  
Blondie stabbed, Kelli deflected Green Eyes ran at her, Kelli dodged. Then, Kelli struck and caught Blondie by surprise and disarmed her. Her knife slid next to me. I scrambled to pick it up. She knocked Green Eyes out of the way and hit Blondie in the head. Dazed, she dropped to her knees.  
"I usually don't take the girls. But I'll make an exception for this feisty girl." Kelli took Blondie by the head and bent her neck. She was about to bite her neck when I threw the knife. It hit her in between the eyes and she dissolved into a dust.  
Green Eyes ran to Blondie and pulled her into a hug.  
"Annabeth!" He yells. She blinked her eyes open and smiled.  
"Seaweed Brain." She said. And he laughed.  
"HEY! Lovebirds! A little help!" yelled the boy. He had been pinned against a collapsed wall by Jetta. Annabeth and Green Eyes jumped up.  
Annabeth took her knife and tried to run, but swooned and fell. She tossed me her knife.  
"Here, go help her."  
"WHAT? Are you MAD?"  
"NO, just go! GO!"  
I Picked up her knife with shaking hands and threw it again. It hit the wall, inches away from Jetta's fiery head. She let go of the girl and turned on me. The girl stand up slowly and silently, picking up her spear.  
"You really think your puny little knife will conquer me?" she takes a step forward. I take a step back.  
"I am stronger than you, little demigod." Another step forward. Another big step back.  
"I am wiser than you. Older than you." Step forward. Big step back.  
"I didn't like you from the start. You didn't like me either." Step forward. Step back.  
"I have eaten demigods stronger than you for lunch. However, my mistress commands me to wait. She says you are special. " Step forward. Step back.  
"My mistress will reform though. Tatarus will not close on her. But she cannot tell me to wait much longer." Step forward. I stepped Back, tripping over the rubble. Shoot. I'm dead, I thought.  
"No where to run now, is there?" Jetta was only a few feet away from me when the blue eyed girl threw her spear. Suddenly my vision went white. All I could hear was a muffled scream in my ears. My vision darkened and faded into fuzzy spots in my vision and I stumbled forward, shaking and bracing myself for an excruciating death. My breathing slowed gradually and I realized I was still alive. I stood, bracing myself against the wall and glanced to the spot where Jetta had been standing. In her place was the butt of the handle of a spear, slowly being swallowed into the ground. What? Did I do that- How-  
"What?" I murmured, confused.  
I looked to my left, only to see Emma dissolving into a dust.  
I looked to my right to see Mavis, pale as a sheet and pupils dilated. He fainted on the spot.  
"We should run now." Said Skull boy.  
Green eyes blows a taxi whistle and swooping down through the gap in the broken wall are large winged horses.  
We tried to pull Mavis on one of the horses.  
"Um… does know how to wake him up?" asked Green eyes, eyeing the piles of Emma-Kelli dust that were gathering up into piles by themselves.  
"Leave that to me." I say.  
I walk to Mavis.  
"God forgive me." I Whispered. I raised my hand and slapped Mavis clear across the face.  
He woke up muttering "ouch." And I jumped on to my stead. We fly off just as Jetta, Emma, and Kelli reform completely.  
Kelli made a wild grab at my ankle, but missed.  
We left behind Hawkins with Three monstrosities screaming bloody murder in the smoking, broken down gym.

* * *

Criticism is encouraged, no flames please.

confusion? Misunderstandings?

Whether or not you liked this chapter, thank you for giving me a chance.


	2. Pegasi feathers

**DISCLAIMER: I own the PJO series as much as I have a Mac Book. (I obviously don't. My delete key fell off, My camera is wonky, the internet is slow. This dinosaur was my Brother's (He broke the screen.), Then my sister's (She probably did something to this piece of crap. God knows what.), And now it's mine. Joy.)**

**But seriously. Kudos to Rick Riordan.**

**Hi there, It's My first story, I hope I won't disappoint!**

* * *

_Quote of the chapter:_

_-"I see the glass Half empty._

_You see it as something to hit people with."_

* * *

That's right. I said Pegasi.

I was currently sitting on a white, sturdy, horse with wings while 'Hawkins Academy for the Troubled' was in ruins and smoking and in the background. Not something you see every day.

"Hey, dude, keep your mouth closed if you don't want a mouthful of pegasi feathers." The guy with the skull attire mumbled to Mavis.

The girl with dark hair on the right of the guy sniggered.

"Don't mind Nico-" The guy on a black pegasis said.

"-He's just bitter." Finished the girl with curly blonde hair and gray eyes.

Nico muttered something about living with the dead.

"No, it's okay, Mavis is really annoying." I said, pointing at my red-head best friend.

"Hey!"

"ADHD, right?" asked the gray eyed girl.

"And dyslexia!" Mavis added.

"Common for demigods." Said Nico.

"Wait- What did you just call me?" I stammered nervously.

"D-E-M-I-G-O-D, demigod. Part human part Greek God. For example, I'm Annabeth, Daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom." The blonde gestured to herself.

"That's Percy, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas." Annabeth pointed to the greened eyed, black haired boy that was on the black pegasis.

"That's Atlanta, the daughter of also Poseidon." She points to the girl with the dark hair, streaked with a dark blue and on closer examination, her eyes seemed to be a glimmering blue-green that reminded me of an ocean wave.

"That's Nico, Son of Hades, God of the dead." She pointed to the pale boy with the dark eyes that they had previously called Nico.

"You' re demigods too. You're both probably missing a parent, right?" Annabeth pointed to me and Mavis.

"Are you for real?" asked Mavis suspiciously. He looked as if he was waiting for someone to tell him 'Just Kidding!'

I stayed silent.

"No. This is real. You're sitting a pegasis aren't you? The ADHD is your battle instincts. You're impulsive, you can't stay still. When you read, it almost seems like the words float off the page. Your brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek." explained Annabeth.

"Um- Ah- wow. I Er- guess... That explains a lot..." Mavis spluttered.

"Yep."

* * *

**Sorry that was short, I promise the next chapter will be longer!**

**~Livvy**


End file.
